1. Field
The disclosure relates to a display device. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a curved display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flat panel display device is applied to a variety of information processing devices, such as a television set, a monitor, a notebook computer, a mobile phone, etc., to display an image. In recent years, a curved display device with a curved display surface has been developed. The curved display device provides a user with the image having improved three-dimensional effect, sense of immersion (or immersiveness), and presence of the image.
The curved display device may include a curved display panel, a backlight unit, an optical member, and a cover member. The backlight unit of such a curved display device may be classified as either an edge-illumination type backlight unit or a direct-illumination type backlight unit according to a position of a light source with respect to a display surface on which the image is displayed.